Paradise of WenXOlivia
by mola26
Summary: This is just a ONe-Shot I wanted to write after watching the movie for the first time in a while. It's a fluffy one-shot. Hope you like it!


**HEY GUYS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE OLIVIA AND WEN TOGETHER! THIS IS JUST SOME FLUFFY STUFF BETWEEN THEM. I'M A LITTLE RUSTY. ENJOY! 3**

Wen's POV

It was a beautiful sunny day, with bright blue skye, but not as bright as my Olivia's eyes. We were lying down in her backyard, she was using me as a pillow and I had my arm around her. It was calm and peaceful, something we rarely get anymore with the band and the summer tour we went on. The tour finished a week ago, Olivia and I have haven't seen each other since we got back. My family wanted intense family time when I got back, so I can't complain, but still I missed my Olivia.

I turned my head to look at her and kissed her on the forehead, she opened her eyes and picked her head up to look at me.

"Wen?"

"Yes Liv?"

"Nothing it's just…..I really missed this. You and me just in the sunlight, with a comfortable silence, like I know that I'm safe in your arms."

I rested my hand on her her and went down to give her a soft kiss on her perfect lips, I couldn't help but smile.

"Liv, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You'll always be safe with me, and I was wondering if you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight. I know it's last minute but we could focus on a new song or just hang out or.."

Olivia crashed her lips onto mine before I could finish.

"I'd love to come over tonight for dinner. It's around 5 now so I'm going to go get dressed and then we can leave."

"Liv, you look great, you don't have to change or anything. So let's just stay here for a little bit longer, then we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay Wen. I just don't want to be late."

"You're with me there's no way you can be late. Now come here."

I motioned my girlfriend to come lie down with me and she did as I asked.

"I can't believe we're going to be seniors, you would have thought a year ago that we'd be here. The band isn't even a year one, yet we've come so far."

"I know Wen, it's amazing. I'm so happy right now. Is something bothering you? You seem kinda tense."

He looked away and just shook his head no. "Nothing is wrong, it's just…"

"Just what? Come on you can tell me."

"It's just, we became famous during the school year, but never with the paparazzi stalking us. It's just so much to have to deal with I'm just worried about all of the attention and the pressure and"

"It's okay Wen. I know how you're feeling, it'll be okay. We have the band, and we have each other. No one said it'll be easy, but we'll live. It's 9 months of our lives then we have a relaxing summer, well a month before we're on tour again. So we have that to look forward to."

"You're right, as usual. Can we just relax a little more, I don't feel like getting up."

"I'd like that."

**LINE BREAK**

Olivia's POV

"Thank you Sydney for the dinner, it was delicious."

"Thank you Olivia."

"Here, let me help you with the dishes."

"No, it's fine"

"Please?"

"Okay, but only one."

I smiled and then walked to the kitchen to help Sydney. Georgie helped is as well, washing her plate, saying how happy she was to be with the big girls. We joked around and there was a little splashing fight. Once we were done Georgie went into her room to play, while Sydney joined her husband for a glass of wine. I knew were Wen was, he was out in the guesthouse, he turned one of the rooms into a music room. It has an electric piano and all of the small basics to record songs we were writing.

I opened the door and saw him with his headphones in and he was messing around on his keyboard. I walked behind him, wrapped my arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped a little, took off his headphones, and looked behind him.

"Hey, didn't see ya there."

"I know, so what are you working on?"

"Nothing, just messing around. Why aren't you sitting on my lap? My girlfriend shouldn't be standing when she could be sitting."

"You're such a gentlemen."

I sat on his lap and started running my hands through his hair. I laid my head on the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"You know we aren't going to privacy this for a while once school starts. Stella will want us to be practicing whenever we can, when we aren't doing school work or hanging out as a whole team. I'm going to miss this one on one with you. This quietness is precious, especially when I'm with you. The quiet it's comforting and makes me feel safe, like you said before."

We sat in silence, he played with my hair as I drew circles with my fingers on the top of his back. We sat there for a little while, it was so peaceful I lost track of time.

"Hey Wen?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"What are we going to do after we graduate?"

"Well, we're going to have a nice month of absolute nothing, no matter what Stella says, then we go on a 6 month tour. After that we're going to relax, you'll have family time with your Gram, Sydney, Georgie, my dad, and I. I'm going to take you horse back riding and all of that romantic gussy stuff that couples do."

"I do like the sound of that."

We laughed and I couldn't help but see the sparkle in his eye. He leaned in a gave me a deep, passionate kiss. When we both came up for air smiles were plastered on our faces. I was the happiest I've ever been.

**How was it? I haven't done a One-Shot in a while, plus it's my first Lemonade Mouth Fanfic.**

**-Morgan**


End file.
